The present invention relates to latches for drawers, cabinets and the like, (referred to hereinafter as "drawers" for simplicity), and more particularly to such latches that are intended to be child-proof.
Many items present in the home pose a serious danger to children, who are unaware of their potentially harmful effects. Such items include chemicals used in the household, e.g. cleaning products, medicines, adhesives and solvents; and dangerous objects, e.g. knives and other kitchen utensils, razor blades, and various tools.
To prevent children from accessing these items, it is well known to equip the drawers or cabinets containing them with "child-proof" latches which are intended to be difficult or impossible for a child to operate. A latch of this type is conventionally installed on the inside surface of a drawer panel, e.g. the front panel of a drawer or a cabinet door. The latch allows the closure panel to be opened to a limited extent only, after which it is necessary to reach over the top of the panel and release the latch. In one type of latch, the latch is released by depressing a resilient arm to disengage the latch mounted on the end of the arm from an interlocking member mounted on the cabinet frame. In another type of latch, such as Product No. 3313, Heavy Duty Cabinet/Drawer Latch, sold by Kiddie Products, Inc., d/b/a The First Years, Avon, Massachusetts, attempts have been made to make it difficult for the child to release the arm by spring biasing the latch such that a substantial force is required to release it.
The problem remains, however, that as long as a child is able to access the latch, the child will potentially have the strength to release it. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a child-proof latch which would be more difficult for a child to access and release by requiring a second actuating motion.